


Your lips are pretty

by screamingskz



Series: Messing around [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Friends to Lovers, Hickeys, Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Makeout Session, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, felix and jeongin r just confused, minsung bicker a lot, sensitive hyunijn, sub hyunjin, they get caught kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingskz/pseuds/screamingskz
Summary: From that one video where Hyunjin says that Changbin comes into his room at night to touch his lips and say they’re pretty
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Series: Messing around [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875088
Comments: 8
Kudos: 193





	Your lips are pretty

Hyunjin lay on his bed in the dark. He should be sleeping but his phone was distracting him for the time being. Thankfully their schedule was pretty empty for tomorrow or else he would probably be exhausted. 

A knock on the door made Hyunjin look up from his phone to see it opening, Changbin poking his head in to see the younger. 

“Hey, can I come in?” He whispered. 

Hyunjin looked at the time quickly, half sitting up. “Hyung, it’s almost midnight. What are you doing up?” 

“I could say the same for you.” Changbin said, ignoring the question. Not waiting for Hyunjin to invite him in, he entered the room, closing the door softly behind him. Using his phone as a flashlight, he made his way over to the bed. Hyunjin, who had laid back down at this point, moved over for Changbin as he got there. 

“What’s up?” Hyunjin muttered tiredly, slipping his phone under the pillow. 

“I missed you.” Chanbin mumbled, eyes adjusting to the dark. Thankfully there was still some light in the room from the window. 

Hyunjin giggled a little at that, knowing the older sometimes got lonely at night. “Why didn’t you go to Felix or someone else if you were lonely?” He asked. 

Changbin moved to lay on his stomach, propping his head up on his hand. “I wasn’t lonely.” Changbin insisted. 

“Ya sure.” Hyunjin replied sarcastically, turning his head slightly to see the other better. “So really, why are you here then?”

Changbin smiled. “I told you already, I missed you.” He reached his other hand out to touch Hyunjin’s bottom lip for a second before pulling it back. “Your lips are pretty.” He mumbled. 

Hyunjin’s breath hitched, not expecting the older to be so forward. “Seems like you missed my lips more than me.” He joked, not sure how to react. 

“It’s about tied if I’m being honest.” Changbin smirked. 

Hyunjin subtly moved closer to Changbin, the other clearly flirting with him now. “Yeah?” He questioned. 

Changbin reached out again, brushing his thumb over Hyunjin’s lip, longer this time, before resting his hand on the other’s cheek. “So pretty.” He breathed out. 

Hyunjin blushed, loving the attention. He licked his lips unconsciously, wanting more than anything for Changbin to kiss him. 

Changbin caressed the younger’s cheek in awe, marveling in how beautiful he was, even in the dark. 

“What are you doing?” Hyunjin said softly, his hand moving to hold onto the other’s arm.

Changbin touched Hyunjin’s lips again. “I don’t know.” He whispered, his hand trailing down to lift the younger’s chin up as he leaned in.

Hyunjin gasped as Changbin’s lips met his, butterflies erupting in his stomach. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before the older pulled away in wonder. 

The two met eyes, excitement bubbling between them. “Wow.” Changbin managed to say before Hyunjin pulled him on top of him. The older smirked and leaned down for another kiss. 

Hyunjin moaned softly as Changbin grabbed his waist, pulling him closer as they made out. He tangled his fingers in the other’s hair, pulling slightly. Changbin bit at his lower lip in response, pulling another moan from the younger. He pulled away to see the other already dazed and out of breath. 

“We should have done this a lot sooner.” Changbin laughed from above him. 

Hyunjin nodded in agreement, slightly panting from the kiss. “I’m honestly upset that we didn’t.” He grabbed the hem of Changbin’s shirt, tugging a bit. 

“Yeah?” The older raised an eyebrow. 

Hyunjin flushed, looking away. “Shut up.” He mumbled. 

Changbin leaned over him to whisper in his ear. “Do you want me to take it off?” 

Hyunjin’s breath hitched and he bit his lip, making a sound of approval. 

Changbin sat up and pulled his t-shirt over his head, tossing it on the floor. Hyunjin marveled at his toned abs. He’s seen them before but never this close and never in this context before. This time it was for his eyes and his eyes only. 

Changbin leaned back down to kiss Hyunjin again, and suddenly Hyunjin’s hands were everywhere. Tugging on Changbin’s hair, roaming up and down his chest, and gripping his shoulders as they kissed. The younger couldn’t seem to get enough which turned Changbin on even more, his hands moving under Hyunjin’s shirt to grip at his waist. 

“I need this off.” He said, breaking their kiss. 

Hyunjin complied, his shirt off within seconds and it joined the other on the floor soon after. Changbin paused for a minute, taking in the sight of the younger. “God you’re gorgeous.” He said, running a hand down Hyunjin’s chest. 

He then moved to kneel in between the other’s legs for better access, pinching one of Hyunjin’s nipples to tease. He let out a whine at that, arching into Changbin’s touch. 

Wanting to hear more of those noises, he licked the other bud into his mouth, sucking and nipping at it. Hyunjin tensed at the feeling and covered his mouth quickly before he let out any cries loud enough for the others to hear. Changbin kissed up his chest, stopping to bite at his collarbones and leave a few small marks before kissing his neck. Hyunjin shut his eyes and gripped Changbin’s hair, mouth falling open at the stimulation. He let out little moans before Changbin kissed him again, effectively muffling the sounds. 

“Careful,” He said, pulling back. “We don’t want the others hearing you.” 

Hyunjin flushed. “Sorry, I’ll try to be quieter.” He replied, the thought of everyone hearing him embarrassing him already. 

Changbin lazilly kissed down Hyunjin’s neck and chest, feeling him up along the way. “God I could do this forever.” He sighed, looking back up at the younger.

Hyunjin just hummed, feeling happier than he had in awhile. 

“We could always find time to do this again.” He teased after a minute, pulling Changbin back up to cuddle. 

Changbin smiled against Hyunjin’s neck, kissing him a few more times before laying next to the other and wrapping his arms around his middle. 

“I agree.” He hummed. “Can I sleep here?” He asked after a pause.

Hyunjin laughed. “Yeah, like I was going to let you leave after that.” 

They laughed together for a minute, leaning into each other. 

“I hope I didn’t leave too many marks.” Changbin mumbled into the other’s skin. 

Hyunjin knew he should be more concerned but he couldn’t be bothered to care at the moment, too caught up in cuddling with the older.

“I guess we’ll find out tomorrow.” He shrugged, yawning a few seconds after. 

Changbin brought the blanket over them both and got comfortable, loving the feel of Hyunjin’s bare skin against his. 

“Just so you know,” Changbin whispered in Hyunjin’s ear. “Next time we do this, I’m going to fuck you so hard you better hope everyone’s gone.”

“No fair, you can’t just say things like that.” Hyunjin whined, but he would be lying if he said it didn’t turn him on. 

Changbin laughed a little. “Sorry baby, I’ll stop teasing.” He kissed the other quickly as an apology. 

Hyunjin brightened at that, a silly smile adorning his face. “I’m so happy.” He said. “But also so exhausted.” 

Changbin nodded in agreement. “Me too, let’s get some sleep.” 

Hyunjin gave him one last kiss before turning over and Changbin pulled him close, both of them soon drifting off to sleep. 

  
  


✧✧✧

  
  


“Oh my gosh look at them!” A hushed whisper came from the doorway. 

“Shhh. You’ll wake them up.” 

“Are you kidding me? Hyunjin wouldn’t even wake up for a fire drill.” 

Changbin opened his eyes to see Seungmin and Chan bickering in the hall. 

“Yeah but two idiots arguing 5 feet away will wake me up.” He grumbled. 

Chan slapped Seungmin’s shoulder lightly. “See? I told you.” 

Seungmin just shrugged, laughing it off. 

Changbin stretched, sitting up. He wiped the sleep from his eyes as the blanket that was around him and Hyunjin fell down a few inches. 

Chan smirked. “So, you lovebirds have fun last night?” He motioned to Hyunjin’s collarbones which were lightly scattered with marks. 

Changbin looked down at the other, seeing what Chan was referring to. He blushed pulling the blanket back up. “Out.” 

Chan raised in hands in mock surrender. “Alright well we just wanted to let you know that we’re making food.” He turned to leave and Seungmin winked, closing the door for them. 

Changbin sighed. The secrecy didn’t last too long but he concluded it wasn’t the worst thing in the world. He looked back at Hyunjin somehow still sleeping peacefully and pulled the blanket back again to see the marks better. Most of them were by his collar bones but a few were scattered on his neck. Changbin dragged his fingers along the marked up skin, thinking about how beautiful Hyunjin looked when he stirred in his sleep. 

Changbin wrapped an arm around him and kissed some of the marks, effectively waking the other up fully. 

“Morning sleepy.” He said.

Hyunjin smiled, cuddling further into Changbin. “Morning.” He mumbled. 

“Just so you know, Seungmin and Chan were in here earlier.” Changbin said, petting his hair. 

Hyunjin popped his head up. “And?” He asked. 

“And they kind of saw your chest.” Changbin replied. 

Hyunjin looked confused before his eyes widened. He got up quickly, walking over to the mirror by his bed. “Changbin I swear to god.” He mumbled, his hand touching the marks on his neck. 

“Oops?” Changbin said, walking up behind the other. “I really didn’t notice them until Chan pointed them out. You know we were basically ambushed this morning, it wasn’t my fault.”

Hyunjin laughed and turned his back on the mirror, facing the other. “It’s ok, it looks like they’ll fade by tomorrow. If not I can always put some makeup on.” He kissed Changbin and went looking for a clean shirt. 

Changbin smiled, picking up his shirt from last night and throwing it on. He waited for Hyunjin to get dressed before opening the door. “Come on, I heard breakfast was ready.” He said.

Hyunjin grabbed his hand, leading him out into the rest of the dorm. 

  
  


✧✧✧

  
  


Hyunjin tugged his shirt up, very conscious of the curious eyes looking at him as he ate. 

When he walked in the kitchen earlier with Changbin, he got a smirk from Seungmin and a pat on the back from Minho. But now? Now he was getting stared down by Jeongin as he ate his fruit. Which in his opinion was worse. 

Chan walked in the room and laughed. “Jeongin please.” He said. “Let the man eat.” 

Jeongin went back to his food, looking a little bashful. “Sorry.” 

“I just wanna say that I called it.” Jisung said as he sat down on the couch, waving his fork around. “Minho and I had a bet going for months.” 

Just about everyone was in the living room now, Seungmin getting comfortable next to Jeongin and Jisung on the couch, while Chan and Minho still stood by the door. Hyunjin was seated on the other couch with Felix, the younger of the two trying to catch up on everything that was happening. Clearly Chan and Seungmin hadn’t spread the word around too much. 

“Wait, who won?” Seungmin asked Jisung. 

“Minho won, it came down to timing in the end.” Jisung sighed. “But I’m happy either way!” He added. 

Hyunjin might have been offended by his members making bets on him if they hadn’t been so excited for him. 

“Wait, what happened?” Jeongin asked. “All I know is that Hyunjin did something to get those marks and they definitely weren’t there yesterday.”

“He did Changbin.” Jisung said matter of factly with a mouth full of food.

Hyunjin made a noise of protest as Changbin walked in the room, food in hand.

“Wait, Hyunjin and Changbin had sex?” Felix yelled, looking shocked. 

Changbin slowly made his way back into the kitchen. 

“Not so fast.” Chan said, pulling Changbin back into the room.

“We didn’t have sex!” Hyunjin exclaimed, frustrated. “Not that it’s anyone’s business.” 

Felix patted his back. “Sorry, I overreacted there.” 

Hyunjin knew the others meant well but wow was he embarrassed. 

Minho cleared his throat. “I think we should all let this go.” He started. Changbin glanced at him with hope. “But first, Jisung still owes me from that bet.” He laughed as Jisung protested. 

Hyunjin rolled his eyes, laughing. The room was in chaos, Minho and Jisung bickering while the others laughed, Seungmin even getting involved in the argument at one point. Chan was desperately trying to take control of the situation but failed miserably. 

Changbin made his way over to Hyunjin. “Sorry,” He started once he reached the other. “I didn’t think this would be such a big deal to them.”

Hyunjin giggled, pulling the older boy down to sit with him. “I’m not gonna lie, it’s pretty entertaining. At least we know they care about us.” 

Changbin shrugged. “That’s one way to put it.” He took Hyunjin’s hand in his own. “Come on, let’s get out of here before they notice.” 

Hyunjin smiled, he needed to go change into a better shirt anyways. He got up with Changbin, quietly leaving the loud room. He shook his head, amused. If everyone got this worked up just from finding out about him and Changbin he couldn’t imagine how they would react if he started playing it up. He smirked, maybe next time. 

✧✧✧

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed :)  
> Thinking about making this a little series - let me know if you have any ideas!!  
> 


End file.
